


Batboys: Eye color

by Magicrow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom
Genre: Batboys Headcanon, Eye Color, F/M, Headcanon, eye colors, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicrow/pseuds/Magicrow
Summary: The eye colors of the batboys ... or at least how I imagine them.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Nightwing/Reader, Red Hood/Reader, Red Robin/Reader, Robin/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Batboys: Eye color

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had my first exam of my finals today and to celebrate and treat myself I decided to write about the boys’ eye color in the way I like the most … which means very metaphorical. I don’t write like that often (at least not yet) but I like to experiment and I think it turned out pretty well!
> 
> I also have a tumblr! (magicrowiswritingstuff)

**Dick Grayson:**

Whenever you look at Dick’s eyes you swore you could feel the soft, refreshing ocean breeze on your skin and hear the calming sounds of the waves hitting the shore. They carried so much life like the ocean you associated with them and were as deep as the most hidden parts of the sea. You have never encounter eyes as intense and clear as his. You could never find specks of any other color in them, just a crystal-clear shade of blue. Except during dawn and dusk because then the warmth of the sun reflected of them and shimmered like an ocean in the morning framed by seafoam.

Sometimes they could be rough and uncontrollable too, like the ocean during a storm with tower-high waves crashing down on you, unfocused and just overwhelmed with emotion, tearing you of your feet. When you grabbed his hand in these moments you could watch the waves calm down slowly, reduced to small splashes of water on your face that made your hair curl because of all the moisture in the air.

They held secrets, hidden in the deepest parts of the ocean but they were open and inviting like the surface of the sea as well. And it would have been a lie to say you weren’t immediately drawn to his eyes the first time you saw and met him.  
_________________________________

**Jason Todd:**

The swirl of blue and green in his eyes always reminded you of a deep lake, hidden between mountains and surrounded by a mysterious forest that was too overgrown for you to enter. You knew he probably had some secrets stowed away in a treasure chest that was lying on the bottom of the lake but the deep hues of green and blue lured you in every time, enchanting you and egging you on to find those secrets. Jason’s eyes were the most interesting and unique eyes you had ever seen. You loved looking at them especially because they had a calming effect on you. Whenever you looked at them you felt drawn in but not like a prisoner but like a moth to the flames only that you were drawn to the deep waters of the lake.

They could be soft with small wind-driven waves hitting the grassy shore and stars reflecting from the surface in the night, twinkling like a thousand diamonds. Those blue waves surrounded by a mysterious, deep green forest that laid in complete silence and harmony always comforted you. You could see the waves move slowly and softly dancing over the surface, feel the refreshing coldness of the water on your fingertips and the softness of the grass beneath your feet. You smelled the freshness of the water and forest as if it had rained only moments before. Whenever you looked at them you were in a place that felt like happiness and relief and comfort and home because when you looked at them you were with him.

But they could be hard and chaotic as well like riled up water during a storm. In these moments the stormy waters were never directed to you but you found it fascinating how fast they emotions could change. When you would direct his attention back to you and away from what had him so fired up the lake immediately calmed down and had only gentleness in them for you.  
_________________________________

**Tim Drake:**

Tim’s eyes were the sky touched by storm clouds heavy with rain that were embracing the wind and illuminated by lightning. Clouds with a silver-fade from the strongest of grey to soft whites swirled around by the wind, blending in with the dark blue of the sky shortly before nightfall. It was that dark blue-grey hue of the sky after a storm that had washed all your worries away. It was the color of the sky that promised peace after a storm when the sun returned with its warm light, touching ones soul and making one glow within. And Tim’s eyes had that same effect on you.

The darkness they radiated wasn’t frightening, it was alluring. Their dark hue made them only more interesting when the light hit them, every angle shining in a different bluish tone. And when they were the darkest, with the clouds releasing the rain you felt every drop kissing your skin. And after a storm the sky clears, revealing thousand stars and the swirls of galaxies, a window to mysterious worlds you couldn’t quite reach with secrets you couldn’t quite understand but you were determined to discover this world either way.

His eyes could be a hurricane of emotions and sometimes just the faintest gust of wind tickling the back of your neck playfully, chasing away heavy clouds of concern or worry.  
_________________________________

**Damian Wayne:**

Looking at Damian’s eyes you saw every speck of green that you were able to imagine, from light to dark with the faintest rim of bluish-green on the rim. His eyes were like a mysterious forest in which you could lose yourself easily with the sunlight fighting its way through the leaf canopy, illuminating each one of the leaves and warming the cool mossy ground. And these small fragments of blue sparkling through the green were those little specks of the sky you were only able to see when you had walked too deep into the forest.

His eyes had all the hues of nature in them, lit up by the sun or brought out by deep shadows. There was life all around you whenever you looked at them. The humming of birds, the rustling of the undergrowth as only indicator of other life that wasn’t visible to the eye. You felt the unevenness of the ground, a path that has yet to be walked on. You felt the sun warming your skin and bringing you peace and you smelled the earthy scent of the ground, the wood of the trees and freshness of the green.

But the green that overpowered all the other ones was that kind of sparkling green you had begun to miss after a long winter, the green of grass that fought its way to the surface through the snow, the green that brings the earth back to life after an unforgiving cold.


End file.
